Mollywobbles and Artiebear
by arthursmolly
Summary: How exactly did Molly wind up with Mollywobbles for a pet name? This fic explores the origins of her and Arthur's pet names for each other.


Molly Prewett sighed happily as she snuggled closer to her boyfriend, Arthur Weasley, gazing into the fire that was crackling merrily in the hearth. They had been dating for three months now, and neither could be happier as they had spent their first four years at Hogwarts as best friends. She rested her head on his shoulder as she tucked her feet under her skirt, andshe smiled as Arthur's arm automatically slid around her, his hand coming to rest on her hip.

"You all right, Mol?" Arthur asked, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Perfect. Why do you ask?" She replied, closing her eyes.

"No particular reason. You're just unusually quiet this evening."

"Well, I am a bit tired because of prefect duties and all the homework we've had, but I'm fine, I promise."

Arthur nodded; he understood she was a bit stressed, as he had prefect dutyduties as well. He kissed her lovingly on the forehead, squeezing her a bit tighter.

"You can go on up to bed, you know, you don't have to stay up just because it's Friday and I am."

"I know, but I like cuddling in front of the fire with my Artiebear."

"'_Artiebear?' Where did she come __up with that?"_ he thought, but he quickly came to the conclusion that he liked it and smiled. He made himself a mental note to think up a pet name for her sometime over the course of the next couple of days.

" 'Artiebear,' Molly? How'd you come up with that?"

"It popped into my mind a couple of nights ago, don't you like it?"

"Of course I do, Molly. You've a creative mind, something I've always loved about you," he commented, lowering his head to capture her lips in his, while his as his right hand came up to caress her cheek. Molly sighed into the kiss and opened her mouth as his tongue gently probed her lips, seeking entrance. She allowed the kiss to last a few more moments before she broke it off, resting her head back on his shoulder.

"Seriously, Mols, if you're tired, go rest." Arthur said, kissing her again, noticing that she once again had closed her eyes.

"Arthur Weasley, you're not going to be satisfied until I go up to bed, are you?"

"Molly, really, I'm just looking out for you. You seem tired to me, that's all, and I don't want to keep you awake."

"I think I will go up to bed then. Goodnight, Arthur, love." She kissed him sweetly, and she could tell that he was watching her cross the common room to the stairs leading up to the girl's dormitory.

The next afternoon, Arthur sat in the common room, brainstorming possible pet names for his Molly, but he found that he didn't have her creative ability. Ultimately, he had resorted to adding things onto her name until he settled on "Mollywobbles", knowing the names weren't going to get much better. He quickly set off on a search for Molly, eager to try out the name on her. He finally found her out on the grounds, strolling along the lake, and he jogged to catch up to her, reaching for her hand as he did. She turned towards him in surprise, and he swiftly placed a kiss on her soft lips, weaving his fingers with hers.

"Well, hello Artiebear." she said once he had released her.

"Hullo to you too, Mollywobbles," he replied, leaning in for another kiss.

"What'd you just call me?"

"I called you 'Mollywobbles', don't you like it?"

Molly bit her lip, seeing as she didn't like it AT ALL and it was highly embarrassing, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Arthur, love, do you really want my opinion?"

Arthur nodded, giving her hand a gentle squeeze to urge her to continue.

"To be honest with you, Artiebear, I think 'Mollywobbles' is a bit embarrassing on my part, and I could probably think up a thousand other names I'd rather be called, butcalled. But don't think the wrong way, please,please. I don't want to hurt your feelings,feelings- you're a sweet guy, really. You're also very sensitive, so I'm asking you to be sensitive to my feelings,feelings. I'd be open to you using it when we're alone."

"You sure? If you don't like it, I won't call you that ever again."

"Oh, Arthur, dear, I just think it's a bit too embarrassing to use in public, but I'm willing to give it a chance when we're alone together, just because you thought of it."

"I'm that special, huh?"

"Yes, you are. You're the only man I'd allow to call me 'Mollywobbles' at all."

"Well, Mols, you're very special to me as well, and I'll gladly just use 'Mollywobbles' when we're alone,alone. I promise, you have my word."

"Thank you, Arthur. I know when you promise something, I can count on it,it- stake my life on it, even." Molly smiled widely as she finished, and kissed him sweetly. Arthur returned her kiss before he gently tugged her along to walk along the shore of the lake with him.


End file.
